Complements
by anniegirl132
Summary: Nami gets tired of Zoro and Sanji fighting all the time, so she sends them to friendship counseling. Zoro thinks she's crazy and even Sanji is doubting her decision.
**So I was watching a YouTube video where guys had to complement each other for the first time, and this story was inspired from it.**

 **Warning: OOCness and some cursing**

It was dinner after their second day on the island when Nami made the announcement. The crew was enjoying their meal when she suddenly stood up.

"Zoro, Sanji-kun, you two are going to counseling," she announced, folding her arms across her chest. Zoro nearly choked on the steak in his mouth and Sanji barely saved the tray he was carrying from crashing to the ground.

"What the hell?" Zoro growled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't yell at Nami-san marimo!" Sanji launched a kick at Zoro. He blocked with his arm and glared at the cook.

"You wanna go, pansy!?" Zoro stood up.

"Stop! This is exactly why you're going!" Nami yelled, bashing them both over the head. "You two are always fighting and I'm sick of the noise and how much it costs to repair the ship every time you break something."

"But-" Zoro began.

"You are going to counseling. Tomorrow morning after breakfast," she said, in a tone daring either of them to argue.

"Okay Nami-swan~"

"Fine..."

. . . . .

Zoro and Sanji walked down the street, silently seething. They didn't see why they needed _counseling_ of all things. They felt fine just the way they were.

"Not that way marimo," Sanji sighed, stopping Zoro from getting lost for what was the seventh time if he was counting correctly. Zoro grumbled under his breath, falling back into step behind Sanji. Finally, after about ten more minutes, they arrived at the place Nami had directed them to. They paused outside the building, looking up at the place.

It was a small brick building with two large windows in front. Said windows were covered in stickers of smiley faces and rainbows. Both men scrunched up their faces at the place.

"Let's just get this over with," Zoro pushed the door open and Sanji followed him inside. The room had a strong stench of cinnamon inside and an overly cheery receptionist greeted them the moment they went inside.

"Hello! Are you two..." he looked down at the clipboard on his desk, "Zoro and Sanji?" he looked back up at them smiling.

"Yea," Sanji frowned, looking around the room. The wall was painted (quite badly, he might add) with trains, fairies, and... was that supposed to be a dragon?

"Okay, Dr. Chiryo is waiting right through that door," he gestured to the slightly opened doorway next to his desk. Sanji stopped Zoro from "accidentally" walking out of the entrance before going through the door the receptionist had gestured to. They were greeted by and elderly man sitting behind a large oak desk.

"Welcome, please take a seat," he smiled. Zoro and Sanji sat on opposite sides of the couch across from the man's desk.

"So, your friend... Nami-san was it? Said that you two were having some friendship problems," He got up from behind the desk and instead took a seat in the large lounge chair in front of the couch.

"We don't have a problem," Zoro frowned.

"But she tells me that you two argue and fight all of the time."

"But we-"

"That is not a healthy friendship. But don't worry, I will fix it. I have an exercise that works perfectly for people like you... You two will complement each other."

Zoro and Sanji both looked like they had been slapped. They looked at each other then back at the man with expressions suggesting he was crazy.

"Zoro, why don't you go first? Tell Sanji something you like about the way he looks," Dr. Chiryo smiled. Zoro scrunched up his nose in disgust. There was no way he was doing this. He got up ready to leave when metal bars came down, completely barring off the door. If only he'd brought his swords...

"Calm down... your friend Nami told me not to let you two leave until you finished this exercise." Zoro grit his teeth, sitting back down on the couch.

"Come on, I'm waiting marimo," Sanji snickered at him.

"Fine!" Zoro spat, "you um... have... you're not completely ugly?"

"No, something nicer," Dr. Chiryo insisted.

Zoro sighed, "Uh... you dress nice? I guess..." Zoro looked away. He really hated doing this.

"Ha, that's because I actually have class marimo," Sanji smirked. His mirth was short lived through when the therapist said it was his turn.

"Hmm... You're in shape... I'm pretty sure you have muscles on your muscles."

"Damn right I do," Zoro nodded.

"Good, good. Now complement each other's personality," Dr. Chiryo grinned. Both men cringed at the thought, before reluctantly turning to face each other.

"So..." Sanji began, "You... really do look out for the crew so... good job?" he looked away.

"Yeah, uh... You sometimes get us out of tight situations... so..." Zoro trailed off. They could both feel their masculinity draining away the longer this went on.

"Perfect. Now hug!"

"No way in hell!" they both shouted, jumping to their feet.

"I won't let you leave until you do," he smirked. ' _The bastard is enjoying this_ ,' Zoro and Sanji thought, glaring at the man.

"Well hurry up, I have another appointment in," he glanced at his watch, "two minutes." The two awkwardly took a step closer to each other. Slowly they lifted their arms...

"Just do it already," Dr. Chiryo snapped, his happy demeanor from before completely gone. They placed their arms around each other for a second, with a comfortable five inches between their bodies, before jumping apart.

"Finally... now go," he shooed, and the bars disappeared from the door. They quickly left the building, refusing to look at each other. Halfway back to the ship though, Zoro spoke up.

"I don't know why Nami made us do this..."

"Don't doubt Nami-san! But there really was no problem with us..." he consented.

"So what if our sparring sometimes breaks the ship," Zoro huffed.

"But maybe we should spar a little less... I don't want to have to do _that_ ever again."

"Looks like we can agree on something." Zoro nodded.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review if you can, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
